Toy Story 3
by The Unleasher
Summary: Andy is off to college with his toys but an evil force wants to erase the intrudors forever. Will Buzz and Woody defeat these villians and survive their third movie?


**Toy Story 3**

_College_

Andy looked back at his house. The building he had called home was now going to be left behind and almost forgotten. He was 18 now and college was calling as well as a new life of adult. He started his new 1998 Toyota Tacoma and drove away. In his passengers seat was two boxes of his most prized possessions. One contained his personal writings and his reports/speeches. The other contained some toys he had from his childhood. He had almost lost these toys on an unusual event when he was 11. He checked at the boxes next to him and upon seeing Buzz and Woody lying on top smiled to himself. He turned up the radio and a talk show host started on. He slowly drove along Hoover Blvd. until he turned in at a large parking building. He pulled into an open spot and parked his truck. Woody and Buzz watched as Andy started to pull out all of his box's and put them into a cart. He placed their box on top and pushed the cart all the way into an elevator. The cart rattled as Andy walked into an apartment room. It stopped…Andy studied the area suddenly realizing that he was officially at USC.

The unpacking was quick due to an unexpected call, which made Andy leave the room. The boxes lined the floor but nothing was heard. The room was definitely quite as a mouse. However, in the attic upstairs many eyes were watching the boxes with curiosity and surprise. They watched and waited…

Chapter 2

"The Apartment"

_______________________________________________________________________

"It's too hot!" A raspy voice called from a cardboard box. The apartment room of 234B was full of boxes, which were all labeled differently depending on where they needed to go. A certain box in the middle of the room though possessed the voice that called for help. This box started to shake as the object inside frantically attempted to get out.

"How did I get stuck with you as a moving buddy AGAIN!!!" Called another voice from the box this time full of anger and bitterness.

The box burst opened with a sudden jolt and two figures showed themselves. One was a large green animal, who started to breathe deeply while the other glared at the green animal with an annoyed look. The large animal started to control himself after taking deep breaths.

"Ahhh…thanks. I needed that…is Woody up yet?"

A nearby box opened and a cowboy figure stepped out into the room. Woody clad in his usual attire looked more like a criminal slowly stepping one way then the other in search of any movements. Upon sensing for any movements and finding none, he signaled towards his box. Little green people started to jump out and instantly spread out all over the floor. They started to search the area and soon the entire area was secure. The commander reported to Woody…

"Sir the area is clear sir!"

"Thank You Sir…at ease."

Woody went back to the group of boxes and started to open them up. Figures upon seeing him would jump out and stretch their weak plastic and cloth skin just to get loose from their long travel. The last box that Woody opened contained Jesse, Bull's-eye, and Buzz. They all jumped out and started to stretch but soon Buzz walked over to Woody.

"The apartment is spacious Buzz. Maybe there will be room for all of us? Do you think we will have company to join us?"

"I don't know Woody. The space does look rather large for one person. Let's hope no one else comes. For the idea of room space there will be plenty."

"Alright everyone line up! Let's get the checklist done so we can do the meeting."

_______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3

"The Hallway"

Jesse and Bulls eye had just gotten themselves packed away inside the closet when they noticed that the door to the bedroom they had come through was open. They quietly walked over to it and looked around the door. It opened up into a large hallway that extended for what seemed like a mile or so. Along the hallway, doors were seen some shut others open most likely leading into other rooms. Jesse started to walk towards the hall when bulls eye pulled her back.

"Owe...careful with the hair. What?? What do you mean we shouldn't investigate….look bulls eye the hall is deserted, besides who would come out of closed doors??"

Bulls eye looked nervous but slowly walked behind Jesse as they both made their way out of Andy's dorm. They looked through all of the open doors but the rooms were deserted and no sign of intelligent life existed in them. As they made their way down the hallway towards the last of the doors, they noticed that the last door was ajar just slightly. As Jesse began to peer in a slight noise behind her made her start!

As she turned around there stood a marmalade cat with its eyes fixed on her its tail writhing back and forth! Jesse gasped and Bullseye starred as the huge cat lowered its head and studied them. The cat looked ferocious as it glared at the pair with its green eyes. Its paws slowly moved forward as it studied them. Its tail and hind legs twitched and jerked as it watched its helpless pray.

With a mighty twitch and a spring the cat leaped through the air towards the pair paws and claws extended. Jesse screamed as the cat came upon them!

Beeeeeee…a green light blinded the cat as it almost touched the clothing of Jesse. The cat covered its eyes in pain and hobbled to the right trying to get away from the blinding light.

"Buzz!!"

"Get back to the room now!!"

Jesse jumping onto bulls eye's back was soon racing towards Andy's dorm. Buzz minding his time slowly retreat behind them. The cat soon ran into an open dorm room. Buzz looked around and noticed the cat looked at him as he ran towards Andy's dorm. It glared at him with its green and eyes. With soft feet it started to slowly slide and paw its way towards him. Suddenly it started towards Buzz with a great spring of its legs.

Beeeeee!!!!!

The green laser shot out again but the cat ignored it. It could smell its prey and knew exactly where to go. It took a few more steps towards the plastic hero and leaped…

Twack!!!!

Something hard hit the cat square on the eyes. It fell to the gourd stunned by the force of the blow. It lay on the floor more bewildered by the sudden change of events then by the pain that throbbed through its head.

Buzz turned around to see why the cat had stopped. There stood a little figure with pointy ears and a short cloak that appeared almost white in the sunlight. He wore a small belt and upon this he carried a little stick. His face was almost close to a monkey although he looked much wiser and appeared to have a just mind. But just as Buzz was about to explain his gratefulness the little guy bounded away into an open doorway.


End file.
